Devil Twins
by ChenChong91
Summary: What if after defeating Azazel, Devil Jin transfered part of his devil gene to the crystal orb and returned to normal? Asuka Kazama found the crystal orb and turned into a devil like Jin. One shot with Spoilers from game ending...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, or any of its products. Namco owns it.

Summary: What if after defeating Azazel, Devil Jin transfered part of his devil gene to the crystal orb and returned to normal? Asuka Kazama found the crystal orb and turned into a devil like Jin.

After Devil Jin defeated Azazel, he held the crystal glowing orb in his hand and something drastic happened. Part of his devil gene was transferred to the orb and he returned to normal. Zafina found the orb and put the unconscious Jin Kazama near the stairs to the temple.

Asuka Kazama was on her way to defeat Azazel when she found Zaflina holding the orb. She spoke in japanese,

"What are you doing with that thing?! That orb is the proof that you have won the King of Iron Fist touranment 6!"

Zafina laughed and simply replied,

"You want that thing? You have to beat me...but I doubt you can't. You are just a high school girl..."

"Don't mock me! You *****!"

Asuka engaged into a fight with Zafina and after one minute....

Zafina lay unconscious on the floor while Asuka held the orb in her hand triumphantly.

"Now I can get the prize money to rebuild my father's dojo!" thought Asuka.

But something happened! The orb triggered the evil lies within Asuka, "her hot temper", her vengeance for the person who hurt her father and Jin Kazama whom she met during the King of iron fist touranment 5. Devil gene slowly consumed Asuka as she screamed. She tried to let go of the orb but she can't. The Transformation was taking place as she screamed.

Devil marks and symbols appeared on Asuka's body exactly in the same position as they appeared on Devil Jin's body. Black wings slowly emerged from the back of Asuka as her head began to grow horns. However, something mysterious happened, the black wings began to glow as they turned white. Perhaps, Asuka's good heart, her sense of justice, and Jun's blood flowing within her veins, allowed her to suppress the evil in her heart.

Devil Asuka has emerged, the only difference was her gender, her clothes, and her white wings. Memories of Devil's gene within Jin's body appeared on Asuka's mind and she understood everything, the Mishima bloodline and everything about Jin's past.

"Argh!!! Jin Kazama! I will get you for this!" She flew away in search of Jin.

Elsewhere, Jin has transformed into Devil Jin again upon finding out part of his devil gene has been transferred to someone. Kazuya appeared and beat Devil Jin to a pulp. Jin's personal bodyguards arrived to find their boss beaten. They lowered their weapon and saluted Kazuya as the new leader.

The unconscious Devil Jin was thrown aside just when Devil Asuka caught him. Kazuya smiled and simply readied himself as Devil Asuka put Devil Jin down and began to fight Kazuya. Equipped with unique Kazama style, Asuka's power and speed overcame Kazuya plus her ability to fly and fire laser at Kazama and exhaustion after fighting the weaken Devil Jin, allowed Devil Asuka to emerge victorious.

Devil Asuka gave a crazy laugh as she flew away. Kazuya lay unconscious. Devil Jin woke up and chased after his devil counterpart.

"I will start by destroying this worthless school of mine and Xiaoyu!" declared Devil Asuka as she was in the sky over her school.

"My foolish cousin, it seems you haven't gained complete control of the devil gene. Allow me to show it to you!" challenged Devil Jin

The two devils crashed into the sky. Heihachi Mishima was watching far away, with Kuma beside him. The two devils were equal in strength and speed and fought to a draw, knocking each other out. They lay on the floor, still awoke. Heihachi ordered Kuma to arrest the twin devils. Kuma went to the twin devils and pulled out a gun which shot out a net that can't be broken by sharp objects or laser.

The twin devils were alarmed and surprised. They tried to fly away but were caught and entangled in the net. They tried to struggle a lot but Lee Chaolan gave them each a shot of an injection that knocked them out.

Hours later... at an open field, Jin and Asuka were tied to a mini rocket by unique chains that could not be broken. Their hands were bound by chains behind their back and their chest and stomach were tied as well. Their legs and ankles were chained to the rocket. They struggled a lot and realized that they are tied next to each other. Heihachi and Lee were smiling along with Kuma which just growled. Heihachi pressed a button on a remote control and the rocket began to ascend... until it is at high speed.

"Jin!" Asuka screamed. "Aarrgh!!!"

"Asuka!" Jin replied. " Noooo!!!"

The trio laughed while Lee showed his thumb up sign. The trio went back to seize the Mishima corporation from Kazuya.

However, an hour later, two figures were seen in the air. Rumors said that it was a white devil and a black devil have escaped and are rampaging across the land...

The End

Author's Note: How is that? Anyone want me to continue this story? This was meant as a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Devil Twins Chapter Two

Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter... The final chapter will end the Mishima, Kazama and others conflict...

After some days…Jin Kazama was seen at his Mishima Zaibatsu HQ Throne room, sitting on his throne seat. He pressed a button on his chair rails and the floor opened up. Asuka Kazama was kneeling on the floor, hands tied behind her back as she appeared as she ascended to the hole. She was also tied on her body, arms and legs.

She was gagged by red cloth drenched with her saliva as she remembered she was captured by Devil Jin after she transformed back to Asuka due to inability of control over her Devil form. She growled through her gag but all the sounds were muffled. Her eyes shooting swords and daggers at Jin Kazama.

Jin smiled before the tuxedo suit man removed her gag. She then swore curses and insults at Jin.

"What do you want?! How dare you do this to your OWN RELATIVE! What would my friends, Xiaoyu and Lili think? **** you! AND MmmhmmHmh!" cried Asuka as she was regagged again.

"Shut up…I know you are my cousin now. Azazel is gone and I am alive… I plan to kill myself again…so that I can find salvation…I plan to bring down the Mishima family as well. Kazuya and Hehaichi…You have no right in interfering…" said Jin coldly.

"Mmphmm…MMPH! Mmphmm….Mmphm…(I am your cousin! That makes me having to deal with you! You want to kill your own family? How could you?!) cried Asuka.

"Hmm…." Said Jin as though he was able to understand Asuka…

"Perhaps…I am going to host another tournament…to celebrate this victory over the Retricifer Azazel… You should stay in your "Room"." Smirked Jin as Asuka was dragged away to her "Room" which was no different than a room meant for prisoners.

There are dead rats and dead bones lying around. The air is polluted by foul scents of death…A perfect place for the devil? Asuka was tied to a chair as she was further breathe in the smell…which made her want to throw out. She cried…for the first time…How she wish she hasn't interfere and just return to her high school life… She had known that Jin had graduated from Mishima Polytechnic…Maybe she could go there? But first… Argh!

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6.5 was held in the arena, of a boxing ring. Of All the Tekken contestants…Only two remained: Paul Phoenix and Steve…

The two fighters got ready their stance on the boxing ring.

"You ready, pops?" asked Steve amusingly.

"Sure on, bring it ON!" replied Paul.

Jin then walked to the boxing ring and then handed over a large card that said: One million dollars each to winner or loser of this match. Both men stared at Jin Kazama before smiling at him.

"Thanks." were the replies from the two fighters.

Jin Kazama made an evil villain face…as he smiled…

"You really look like your pops, Kazuya Mishima." commented Steve.

"Yeah…what's up with that?" asked Paul.

"Kazuya was never my father. He raped my mother Jun Kazama and practically sent her to her death…Or she is alive somewhere but after the incident with Azazel, I guess whatever I done cannot bring her back." said Jin sadly.

"But…" said Steve before he was interrupted.

There was huge howling sound… as Kuma and Panda appeared…hurling their claws at anyone attempting to stop them. The poor bodyguards were swiped away before the two beasts jumped onto the ring and tossed Steve and Paul away via Ring Out Ko style.

"Ahhh!" cried Steve as he was KO.

"Urgh…" said Paul his final words for that day as he was KO too.

Jin Kazama was left alone, his eyes showing panic and fear as he twitched his lips…

"Urgh… No choice then." Said Jin as he got ready his fighting stance.

Then someone opened the zip from within as Asuka Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu appeared…tossing their bear suits away…

"Asuka…Xiao?!" said Jin as he lowered his stance…

"What the **** you think you are doing?!" screamed Asuka at the top of her lungs, which made the audience even more excited as they cheered and screamed back at the top of their lungs too.

"Jin…Stop whatever you are doing…" cried Xiao.

"…" Jin remained silent…

To be continued in final chapter next.


End file.
